A Week Of Mistaken Identity
by 0oxymoronic0
Summary: The Marauders take on a new style for a week. Who's the emo? Who goes insane on sugar? Who's the hippie? The school has no idea what's going on!
1. Picking

**A/N – Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter books or characters, etc etc, you know the drill.**

**Enjoy!**

Remus took a deep breath. The hat looked so innocent, so sweet, just sitting there. Sure, it was just an ordinary hat. But even the ordinary can be extraordinary.

He glanced at James, who was grinning at Sirius.

"C'mon, Remus! There's no time like the present!" James chortled. The last thing Remus saw before he closed his eyes and plunged his hand in was the evil glint in Sirius' eye, and for some reason that scared him more than the prospect of a whole month of full moons.

He delved about in the hat, and felt the unmistakeable pressure of parchment resting on his finger. He very tentatively enclosed his fingers around one of the scraps, and drew it out.

As soon as his eyes flickered open the hat was snatched from his lap and he turned to see it already being tussled around by Sirius. The piece of parchment was sitting so innocently on his lap, folded neatly in half by his own hands.

_Please not… please not… _he prayed as he picked it up with trembling hands and slowly unfolded it. Next to him, Sirius let out a whoop of delight. His eyes dropped to the parchment and at the same time, his stomach plummeted too.

A single word filled the space. He groaned, and looked up at James who was staring down at his piece of parchment, his grin steadily widening.

_Why did I ever agree to this stupid game? _Remus grumbled to himself. They had all been excruciatingly bored and so had agreed to spend a week –_ a week _– behaving like whatever they chose from the hat.

Sirius had produced a battered looking piece of leather which, after copious dusting, turned out to be a hat. Remus had then spent the next three hours ensuring it was free from any jinx or curse he knew, and another good hour for any he didn't. Eventually, when he was satisfied, he wrote out the three states on separate pieces of parchment and placed them in the hat.

_Emo_

_Hippie_

_Sugar high_

The last one was an idea of James', and Remus protested for some time that it didn't fit in. James just rolled his eyes and shoved the parchment into his hand.

Sirius had a very strange expression on his face. It was a mixture of horror and pure excitement. He tended to have this sort of look whenever he was going to do something either very stupid or very, very naughty – or even both. This look terrified Remus.

Remus closed his eyes. This. was. not. good.

Opening them again, he decided to try it, for once. James was leaning back in his chair, looking very serene. Sirius' eyes were going crazy, and he leapt out of his chair and began to skip around the room at high speed.

"Chill… man… can't you just… you know… calm?" James murmured in a monotone voice. Remus rolled his eyes, and leant back in his chair. Sirius skipped over.

"Let's do something fun!!!" he exclaimed. You could practically _hear _the exclamation marks. Remus rolled his eyes. He did that a lot.

"My life is hell. Fun is a maverick of the stupid." he managed to produce in a flat voice. Sirius even stopped vibrating for a second, and Remus fought a small grin.

_They want to play… I'll play!_

**A/N – That was pathetically short. More up v soon!**


	2. Transformation

**A/N – Disclaimer – you know the drill. Dedicated to 'PyroWriter79', thanks _so _much for reviewing!**

Lily looked over to the boys. She also knew the look in Sirius' eye, and it was making her uneasy. Remus looked annoyed, and then when she heard his little speech she spilt hot chocolate over her lap in shock.

Gasping with shock and pain, she flicked out her wand and muttered "_tergeo_". Sophie, her best friend, looked up from deep conversation with Bethany, her other friend.

"What's up?" she asked. Lily looked pointedly at the trio sitting by the fire. James had managed to produce a large, gold peace sign and hang it around his neck. Remus was stumbling over, his head heavy. Sirius was skipping around James' chair. Remus managed to get to them.

"Can I… you know… like… borrow your eyeliner?" he asked, his voice monotone. Bethany's jaw dropped. Lily allowed herself a secret smile.

"Sure, here you go," she smiled, and pulled out a stick from inside her robes. He took it and slouched off towards the boy's dorms. She felt Sophie's eyes on the back of her head.

"Why did you let him have it?" she asked. She looked very sceptical. Lily grinned.

"I wanted to see if he could actually put it on…" she trailed off, as James was shambling towards them.

"Far out, dudettes… how's… you know…" he looked at them expectantly, as if it was supposed to make perfect sense. Lily rolled her eyes.

"For God's sake, Potter, leave me alone!" she shouted, and he looked placidly down at her.

"Peace…" he murmured, and shuffled back to Sirius, who was turning cartwheels across the Common Room, to applause from a handful of surprised second-years.

Sirius did a backflip and landed in front of his friend.

"Do you like it?" he grinned. James looked at him, his eyelids drooping.

"Since, like, when did you… you know…?" he asked. Sirius grinned again.

"I can't," he whispered. James looked very confused. Beaming, Sirius returned to his rounds of the Common Room. James slouched down by the fire, and pulled out his Transfiguration notes he'd just copied from Remus, doodling a peace sign around Professor McGonagall's name. He sighed deeply and pushed them away.

He closed his eyes and began to hum. Sirius skipped around his chair.

"Where's Moony?" he asked. James opened one eye.

"Making peace with his troubles in the dorm…" he replied. Sirius gave him a wink and skipped off in the general direction of the dorms, bashing into several other students and furniture alike.

Most ignored him - they'd had to put up with this for the past five years, after all – but the chaise longue by the window got particularly frustrated and yelled some obscene curses at everyone in general, its accompanying footrest trying to bite a terrified first year and nearly succeeding until Lily beat it off with a broom.

Remus glared at himself in the mirror.

_Think… angsty. Think angsty and nasty. Grr. That's it. Now say it!_

"Grr…" he growled unenthusiastically. Closing his eyes he tried again.

"GRRR!" he snapped. Glowering at himself through heavily lined eyes he scanned his visage.

_It'll do, I guess._

He pulled on his overcloak. It was incredibly hot in it, but it just helped to the general effect. Sirius came prancing in.

"Mooooooony, oh Mooooooooooony? Where are yoooou?" he called. Remus glared at the mirror by his bed, and turned to face him.

"You enter the realm of the damned. Be careful where you tread," he whispered in a cold voice.

_Too gothic! Not enough depressing! _he quietly scolded himself. Sirius grinned at him.

"I know I should really wash up those socks, but it's not _that _bad!" he pulled him towards the door. Remus glared at him, but Sirius just beamed.

"Let's go!" he shouted. Remus tried to shake him off but didn't succeed. There was a moment of silence as the Gryffindor clapped eyes on their perfect prefect dressed like… well… an emo, but the general mayhem soon ensued.

Remus glowered at some first years who cowered in their seats. Inside he had a massive smile painted all across his face. He was loving being able to be naughty for once instead of reprimanding James and Sirius.

James was 'spacing out' next to the fire in a comfy plush chair. Remus lowered himself down and stared into the fire, trying to look impressive and scary. Sirius was prancing around them.

"Like… sit, you know?" James murmured. Sirius did as he was told but on the chair he was even more annoying; he couldn't sit still and was twitching and writhing. Remus snapped.

"Alright, stand up then!" he barked, and then, remembering himself, added; "my life is hell already without you…"

Sirius looked quite taken aback and even Remus himself was unsure of what he had said. Internally shrugging, he returned to his fire-gazing. James stood up and loped towards the dorms, but paused in front of Lily and her friends.

"Chill, Evans… and you know… harmony…" he murmured, before giving them a peace sign and moving on, Sirius skipping behind him. Even Lily, used to James' insane behaviour, was starting to wonder. Remus walked over and glared at them. He paused, thinking hard.

"Die! Life is insignificant, and we are slaves to belief," he spat, and stalked off, wincing as he turned round.

_That was pathetic, Remus! _he sighed. Pulling the curtains shut about his bed, he flopped back onto his bed.

_3 hours down, just another 165 to go…_

**A/N – that was a bit longer, thankfully. Please R&R, more up ASAP!**


	3. Concert

**A/N – Usual disclaimer stuff. Dedicated to "Stormi Ski" I love it when people review.**

James gently drifted away from his dreams, smiling as he said goodbye to the figure of Lily in a floor length wedding dress. He lay in limbo for a while, neither awake or asleep, until-

"AAAH!"

He jolted up. The first thing he noticed was the bed was vibrating. That was weird. He looked over to Sirius to see him sitting on his bed, the edge of his form a blur due to the vast amount of sugar he had consumed the previous night. These vibrations had passed through the bed, the floor and up James' bed.

Bleary eyed, he quested around for the disturbance. He saw Remus hunched over and clutching a mirror, Lily's eyeliner in his hand.

"Moony, you OK?" he called. Remus glared, one eye bloodshot.

"How can I be? My whole existence is damned!" he snapped. James blinked, and then remembered last night's antics.

"Be at one with the earth and you will be at one with yourself."

Remus just glared. Sirius was already dressed and sitting on his bed. James stood and began to dress, humming "Let It Be" under his breath.

Breakfast was an amusing affair. Gryffindor was aware of the three boys' strange… habits, but the rest of the school wasn't. There was deadly silence as they walked in, Remus glaring under copious eyeliner and Sirius doing the occasional backflip. On the teacher's table all the professors with the exceptions of Dumbledore and the Divination teacher (Professor Pertmon) were staring open-mouthed. The trio sat down, to jeering from the Slytherins.

This was the last straw for Gryffindor, and from then on they supported the boys' week wholeheartedly, though Lily was still in a state of shock.

In Care of Magical Creatures, which they had with Ravenclaw, Professor Kettleburn seemed quite astounded when his reply to "pass the bubbling horsetail roots" was "freedom lasts forever". James managed to get away with it by producing a wide grin and a few bottles of firewhisky.

During lunch, James vanished mysteriously for a period of time, and when he returned he gave Sirius a knowing look, who managed to stay still for long enough to wink back. History of Magic, normally a boring affair, didn't disappoint.

Remus looked like he was about to slit his wrists any minute, and Sirius stopped vibrating to suck on another sugar quill and realise he was going to have to borrow Sophie's notes.

That evening at dinner, the word seemed to spread there was to be a concert that night in the Gryffindor Common Room, though the teachers seemed not to hear. No Slytherins were allowed, obviously, but the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were invited. Most politely declined.

As the clock struck 7, James strummed his first note on his guitar acquired during his mysterious vanishing during lunch.

"Now, everyone… you know… hands, and… show your harmony." Those who were not snorting sugar in the corner with Sirius or glaring at the back with Remus complied. James began to sway.

"After three… one, two three… Kum ba ya, My Lord, Kum ba ya. Come on!"

The Gryffindors looked at each other, and slowly everyone began to sing. Remus also pulled out a guitar (goodness knows where from) and began to strum. His book group, who had also decided to turn emo in support, clustered round.

"My life is hell… I have to do aall the wooork…" he sang, though it was more talking than singing. The book group looked at each other.

"Deep…"

The final chorus of 'Kum Ba Ya" was fading, and Sirius stood up.

"Sugar! Oh honey honey! You are my candy girl, and you've got me wanting yooou…" he sang the whole song to an aerobic display, and got down to copious applause.

One of the boys in the book group picked up the guitar.

"My life is hell… Professor McGonagall hates meeee…" he sang. The members nodded heavily.

"Deep…"

James stood up again.

"I will… share the love for the… you know… of the… night. Join with me!" he grinned. They all stood and began to wave their arms slowly, following James.

"Let it be, let it be, let it be, let it be, whisper words of wisdom, let it be."

They sang the whole song together, and then all took a bow. The lights rose, the conversation ensued. Lily had gone deathly white.

This was not normal.

James sneaked into the dorm and out again, into the corridors, his hands hiding his secret stash.

Professor McGonagall was up early, as usual. Prowling the corridors like a very annoyed kneazle, she turned the corner and entered a classroom.

MAKE LOVE, NOT WAR!

was all she could see. It was written on the books, on the board, on the wall and on the desk. She took in a deep breath.

"POTTER!"


	4. Quidditch

**A/N – Yey! Reviews! Dedicated to Stormi Ski – you rock! By the way, for those interested, there is a profile of Sophie and Bethany on my profile with some info about them not mentioned here.**

As you can imagine, school life was more than a little hectic.

Three guesses why.

The name "Potter" had been shouted more in the last twenty-four hours than the last three years of James' history. Of course, he was loving it; every time a teacher yelled at him he would just look extremely relaxed and instruct them to "chill," often infuriating them even more. In fact, the only teacher which didn't seem to be suffering from mild heart attacks at the mention of his name was Professor Dumbledore, who was, as ever, taking it all in his stride.

The eagerly-anticipated Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin was held today. James had ordered everyone out onto the field. The Quiddich robes had changed somewhat.

"WHAT, do you call THIS?" asked Sophie Bell, brandishing her pleasantly patterned robes. James gave her a small smile.

"Do I, like, have to spell it out for you?" he asked. Sophie glared, and looked around at her fellow teammates. Like her, they had also stared in complete bafflement at the altered robes, but were now pulling them on. Sophie looked around, downcast, at the team. Sirius was already dressed and doing starjumps in a corner.

The three other people in her year were going along with James quite happily, and those in the younger years had been almost beaten into submission. The older years seemed to have lost all sense. Sighing, she popped a fizzing whizzbee in her mouth and pulled off her robes.

Outside, a few students had taken their seats to watch the practice before the match, despite the fact there was still a good 2 hours before it would begin.

Some would call their practice an introductory act.

In prep talk, all of them seemed to swallow the new flight formations easily, but Sophie was still frustrated. After James' explanation of the flying peace sign she stormed out in pursuit of her friend, Bethany, only to find her completely unhelpful due to the fact she had turned emo in support of Remus. She eventually tracked down Lily in the Common Room.

After a girly heart-to-heart, she agreed that beating Slytherin was worth any of James' stupid tactics, and she was soon kicking off. Circling the stadium, she zoomed around for a bit chasing imaginary Snitches and then reluctantly descended to the ring of people surrounding James in the centre.

"Now, people, there is half an hour till the game starts. I want us all to be at peace and apologise to the Earth that we are waging war on its soil," James announced. Sophie looked around, to see most of the Quidditch team were nodding in agreement, apart from Sirius who was performing loops above them. _Am I the only one in this school who thinks that this is completely insane?_

"Now, people, join with me…" and the team sang Kum By Ya, with the exception of Sophie and Sirius. Madam Hooch strode onto the pitch, followed by Slytherin. Sophie got that little twitter of butterflies she always experienced just before a game as she looked around and saw just how many people were watching her.

Not that she knew it, but in amongst that crowd was one Ragmar Dorkins, a foreign exchange student spending a day in Hogwarts. Ragmar Dorkins would later become the manager of the Chudley Cannons Quidditch team, and let's just say this is where the orange robes came from.

The sun was shining down brightly on the pitch, and onto the dazzling robes of the Quidditch team. Sophie had to squint to see past her teammates, and was aware of the Slytherins doing the same. Remus' voice came booming over the stadium.

"Welcome to the distraction from the perils of our lives that is Quidditch. Today Slytherin will play Gryffindor. We shall watch helplessly as one of the teams is cruelly shamed and forced into suicidal tendencies through the weight of the shame forced onto them."

The crowds stopped cheering for a moment and looked at each other. They shrugged, and continued to chant. Slytherin booed loudly.

Madam Hooch surveyed the team warily. There was no rule that the teams couldn't change their robes for games, but…

"No cheating today, I'm warning you." She glanced round. The Slytherins looked completely baffled at the sudden change of robes. James smiled at her.

"Why would we cheat? It's bad for the soul, you know," he murmured. Madam Hooch clenched her teeth.

"On my whistle…" she announced, and with a final glance at the teams kicked open the box and blew her whistle.

The two teams hurtled off, Gryffindor in possession. Sophie soared up, keeping a close eye on Malfoy, the other team's seeker. The Snitch was nowhere to be seen.

"That was harsh… I expect Slytherin are feeling forlorn after that intercept… poor Digby… that must have bruised more than his ego…" Remus' voice mumbled over the stadium. Professor McGonagall was growing steadily paler, and her lips slowly thinner. They were almost non-existent when Gryffindor scored.

"Another blow to Slytherin… I expect the keeper wants to go and slit her wrists in the changing rooms…"

Lucretia frowned, and looked up.

_No I don't!_

Sophie rolled her eyes, lazily patrolling the pitch. She laughed as Malfoy dived towards a golden glint that was just a stray toffee wrapper. Below her, Gryffindor celebrated yet another goal by forming a giant peace sign above the stadium. Sophie refused to join in.

As the harsh cry of _time out _echoed over the stadium, Sophie glanced regretfully at the azure sky and circled down. James was already in meditation with the rest of the team (apart from Sirius, who found it too difficult to sit still for that long) when she landed, and so she stalked off to the side of the pitch.

She jumped as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning, she saw it was Sirius. He winked at her, and skipped off towards the circle of bright robes in the distance. Shaking her head, she moved into the changing rooms. Lily was waiting for her.

"I give up, I really do," she announced as soon as Sophie came in. Lily was glaring at a patch of mud. Sophie looked at it, and back to Lily.

"Why?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"Were you _completely _blind the last half an hour? Potter has invented a tactic which just _happens _to spell out LILY in giant letters _all over the sky!_" she snapped. Sophie sat down beside her.

"I don't know how we managed to be 40:10 up during that. Half of the match was just James and peace signs!" Sophie sighed unhappily.

"Soooooooooophie?" Sirius stuck his head through the curtains.

"_There _you are! C'mon, James wants to talk tactics," he giggled at the thought, and skipped back out. Giving Lily an apologetic look, she stood and followed him out.

"You missed out on our meditation. That's bad for the soul, you know?" James murmured as soon as she made her way across. Sophie gave him a withering glance and kicked off.

The match resumed.

Becoming more serious, Sophie circled the stadium. Malfoy was doing the same, about 300 feet below her. The commentary began again, but the monotonic tones of Remus were replaced with the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall.

Suddenly, Sophie spotted the Snitch. Checking Malfoy's position – _dammit, he's trailing me _– she kept her eyes glued on it as she sidled towards it – and then plunged down.

The Snitch happened to be right behind James' head as he stopped for meditation. His eyes steadily widening, his jaw dropped as the two of them hurtled towards him.

"Get out the way!" Sophie screamed at him, and at the last possible instant he rolled over off his broom and hung, sloth-like, on the other side. Sophie felt cold metal under her fingers and sighed with relief.

She landed, and was engulfed by excited teammates. She smiled, and took it all in her stride. Sirius was jumping almost as high as the Commentary Box. From the other side of the stadium, Slytherin glared at them. Smiling sweetly, she made her way back into the changing rooms.

There was much meditation in the Common Room that night as James, as usual, took all of the credit for her spectacular catch. Bethany was skulking in the library with Remus and his little group of emo friends, and so she slumped down next to Sirius. He offered her a box of sugar quills and pecked her on the cheek. Blushing, she accepted. _After all_, she thought, _surely **one** box couldn't do her any harm_…

How wrong she was.

That night, James was out with the spray paints again.

000

Almost fearfully, Professor McGonagall turned the corridor again. Sighing with relief as she pushed open the door to the now sparkling classroom, she sat down at her desk. A rather flustered house-elf approached from the shadows.

"Er, miss… I think you ought to see this…" he gabbled.

It was no longer just a classroom, but a whole corridor.

"POTTER!"

Asleep in the dormitory, James turned over with a small smile, and dozed until Sirius threw a pillow at him.


	5. Steady Transformations

**A/N – So many reviews! Thanks sooo much!**

**Dedicated to oh so smexy, er… I love you too…**

**Disclaimer stuff, as you know.**

_How much longer is this going to last? _grumbled Lily. Breakfast had swung around yet again, heralding the start of the third day of the general mayhem ensued by the bored mind of no other than James Potter.

Three seats down, Remus was glaring at everyone and everything. Especially Slytherin. Sirius backflipped onto the bench in front of him.

"Hi Mooooooony!" he grinned over, receiving only a sharper stare. James slouched down and slumped next to Lily.

"Hey, Evans, I… you know…" Lily raised an eyebrow. _What?_

"I HATE YOU, POTTER!" she screamed. She could always resort to that. Flouncing out, she bumped into Bethany, stopped, shook her head, and stumbled off towards the Common Room.

Bethany was wearing more eyeliner than everyone Remus' book group put together. She slouched next to Remus, who looked appreciatively at the eyeliner.

"Deep," he told her, and she nodded heavily.

"Totally," she replied. Sirius looked at Sophie, who shrugged. Remus and Bethany shared a knowing look.

"D'you have any more of those quills?" Sophie asked, jumping up and down in her seat. Beaming, Sirius passed her a handful. Her eyes shining, she began to suck on one, and so did he; they looked at each other and the tips brushed.

"Herbology!" yelled Sophie, and jumped up. No one on the Gryffindor table looked round, though some first years next to them edged away slowly. Sirius linked arms with her and they skipped out. James pushed himself up and slouched after them, Bethany and Remus slow in his stead.

"Gather round, gather round! Today, I need you to harvest kupfrapp roots for your Potions lesson later on. Now, you'll need your dragonskin gloves for the pus, so don't be stupid" – the Professor looked at James – "and forget to put them on. There's a plant for each of you, and keep the leaves – you'll do those next."

Grumbling, the two houses picked up a tray. Sophie had already pulled her kupfrapp out of the soil by the time Lily and Bethany sat down. Bethany stared morosely at the scalpel she had retrieved, looking like she wanted to cut herself more than the kupfrapp. Lily reached out to give her a sympathetic pat, stopped, and lowered her arm again.

"Professor?"

The Professor sighed deeply.

"What, Potter?"

"I, you know… these gloves were made from the slaughtered hide of the most magnificent beast, like, _ever. _It's against all my beliefs to use them," he told her. A few of his supporters nodded in agreement.

"Bad for the soul, you know,"

"Totally,"

The Professor sighed. _Why her?_

"You can choose not to wear gloves if you want, but on your own head be it," she turned to a Ravenclaw, leaving the conversation as soon as possible.

"Hey, Moony?" Remus looked mournfully. James hesitated.

"Just what happens when you get this stuff on you?" Remus sighed, and blinked heavily.

"Why do you care? The whole existence of man is damned before beginning, so what will a little kupfrapp sap do?"

James frowned. _He's taking this a leeetle too serious, methinks._ He did note, however, that Remus had his gloves on.

"I can't wear these, it's barbaric!" he yelled, peacefully, and threw them on the bench gently. Lily rolled her eyes, and tied her hair out of her face with a blue ribbon from her pocket, and returned to her kupfrapp.

"Hey, Lily?"

She sighed, and turned to Sophie, who stopped vibrating long enough to talk to her.

"What _are _you wearing in your hair?" she exclaimed. Lily frowned. Sophie liked this ribbon. In fact, Sophie had _bought _her this ribbon. Reaching up, she slowly undid her hair, and enjoyed the feel of it around her shoulders. Looking at the ribbon, she gasped.

The blue was gone, replaced by…

"POTTER!" she screeched. James looked up.

"Chill, Evans. What's up? Something disrupting your energy field?"

She screamed in anger, flung down the ribbon, and ran out. Sophie raised an eyebrow, and turned to Bethany.

"She must have finally realised the crushing wait of damnation looming over us all," was the only response she could get. Picking up the ribbon, she surveyed the pattern on it. The ribbon had a pleasant cream for a background, but the flowers stitched in were not as pleasant.

Turning it over, she looked at the emblem stitched into the back, sighed, and put up her hand. The Professor nodded without looking round, and Sophie skipped out, a sugar quill firmly lodged between her teeth.

FLOWER POWER!

000

"Hmmm…. Ahmmm…"

James sat precariously perched on the edge of an armchair. His followers gathered in a small circle beneath his feet, and he surveyed them all.

"Join with me… inner harmony…" they nodded in agreement and closed their eyes.

"Hehehe, that rhymes!" said a completely hyper Sirius from the chair next to him. Sophie giggled in agreement, and they linked arms, circuiting the room at an almost blurring speed. Lily was sitting as far away from James as possible, a sulky expression on her face as she tried to answer the question from her History of Magic essay; _Was the stand at Jargaluff essential to the defeat of the Pylimoids and the victory of the resulting battle?_

She sighed, and looked around for Bethany, who was better at this sort of thing. Not seeing her in the immediate 20 metres, she trudged round the Common Room, the dorms, and the corridor outside before giving up and heading for the library. Ignoring a steely glare from Madam Pince, she headed for the darkest part of the library and, sure enough, found the little circle huddled around a flickering candle.

"Hey, Beth, you done the History yet?"

Bethany looked up, her eyes dull.

"Reviewing the past only adds to the turmoil and pain of the present," she told her, in a flat voice. The others nodded in agreement.

"Deep,"

Putting up her hands, Lily slowly backed away.

"O-kay then… see you…"

The Common Room was hectic, and Sirius and Sophie were putting on an aerobics display in the centre when Lily returned. She slumped down next to her notes, sighed, picked them up, and went into the dorms to collect parchment, quills, and ink.

Sitting down by the fire, she composed a letter to her parents.

_Hi Mum and Dad,_

_Sorry I haven't written, but it's been kind of hectic lately. I'm fine, and so are Sophie and Bethany._

She paused, and shook her head. _They're better off not knowing._

_School's hard but fun. I got a good result in my Potions essay again, and Professor Slughorn seemed pleased with me. Anyway, Sophie's calling so I have to go. If you write a reply, give it to Bethany's parents and they'll send it._

_Love,_

_Lily_

She put down her pen and leant back, closing her eyes. Opening them again, she decided it was time to give the HOM another try. She turned to dip her quill in the ink, and her mouth plummeted open in shock.

It had the same flowery pattern as her ribbon. She looked over at James, still meditating, and Sirius, still backflipping with Sophie. She picked up the inkpot and her things, tipped the ink over James' head, and stalked into the dormitory.

"Chill, Evans!" James called before wiping the multicoloured ink from his hair, and nodding wisely at his followers.

"Too much bad karma," he told them, and they generally nodded in agreement. He blinked in surprise as he realised that the little cluster he'd started with had grown rapidly.

That night, he was out with his paints.

It was now a whole floor.

000

Lily pushed open her trunk, screamed, and slammed it shut. Sophie skipped over.

"What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong? Tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me tell me!"

"ALRIGHT!" Lily snapped. Sophie grinned.

"Look at my _stuff_!"

Sophie did so. Her eyes widened.

"Oooh… preeetty…"

"Glad _you _think so! Some of us have to _wear _this!"

Sophie frowned.

"How come? This is your stuff, right? Why's it so… disco?" she asked tentatively. Lily glared.

"One word: POTTER!"

000

James took a long, deep breath, and moved to the window. The scene outside was hazy due to the shimmering waves of incense deeply.

"So, you guys… chill?"

His band of followers nodded eagerly.

"No, man, _chill_. Like, _chill_," he said slowly.

They all nodded, but slower. He gave them a nod which took at least 2 minutes to complete.

"Chill…"

They all traipsed down to dinner, heads bowed and postures slouched. Some slouched so much they were practically lying down.

A small, bookish looking first year pulled a document out of her technicolour robes.

"Sir… these are for you," she said, her eyes wide in admiration. He nodded, slowly, and took them off her.

"Come, let us meditate. These trees have been removed from Mother Nature to serve us in our cause," he instructed, and they all sat down in a circle in the centre of the hallway, the papers in the centre.

People just generally stepped around, over, or even on them to get past.

This _was_ the third day.

000

The hall was… different.

You could say this difference was the two feet between the Gryffindor tables on either side, as the other tables edged slowly away.

You could say this difference was the small patch of foliage creeping in due to tender hands in the far corners. The flowers just _happened _to be lilies.

You could say this difference was due to the fact the Gryffindor's bench was now almost two-thirds covered in peace signs.

You could say this difference was due to the fact the draperies hanging from the walls were slowly creeping black.

It depends on how you want to think about it.

Sirius somersaulted in, and made full use of the space between the Gryffindor table and its surrounding space by performing a particularly extravagant flip. The Gryffindors _oohed, aahed_, nodded heavily or glared depending on their personal tendencies.

He sat down, as much as a vibrating blur could sit down, and began to shovel food into the blur of a mouth. Remus was nowhere to be seen.

000

Black was everywhere. Black was good. Black was…

"Deep,"

Remus smiled, or at least he would have smiled if that wasn't too… _happy._

He looked around again.

Black.

His small corner of the library was –

Black.

000

Lily scowled at the heads which turned at she walked into dinner with her patterned robes.

"You look… chilled, Evans," James mumbled as she passed. She shot him an icy glare. As she sat down she saw her leather watch strap had just turned bright yellow.

"I can't _take _this!" she screamed and flounced out again. James pulled out the wad of paper and passed it to the person next to him, who passed it next to the person next to _him…_

Pretty much straight away everyone on the Gryffindor was staring at a floral picture of Lily in a long, flowing dress imprinted with peace signs, trying to hide in the corner.

MAKE LOVE NOT WAR!

The number of James' followers tripled.

000

Lily slumped onto her bed. She couldn't do this any longer. She stormed out and bumped into Professor Dumbledore.

"Oh, hello, Miss Evans, how floral you look this evening. I noticed at dinner," he smiled politely.

"Sir, Professor, I want to request a special visit to Hogsmeade… I need some new robes," she begged, slightly tearfully. He smiled kindly.

"Sure, I'll send an owl to Gladrag's. You may want to purchase some socks while you're there… Miss Evans, do you have the money for this?"

Lily blushed. "Yes, I did some work during the summer. It's OK, I can manage," she mumbled, embarrassed. Dumbledore smiled again.

"Very well. I'll see you again soon, Miss Evans," he walked away.

Lily beamed and skipped along. This was going to be _fun._ She _loved _clothes shopping!

000

Lily sighed and caressed the hem of her beautifully black robe.

_Hang on, that sounded a bit too emo, get a grip!_

She shook herself, and shrugged her cloak about her shoulders. As she entered the Common Room, she saw a peculiar notice tacked up to the wall. Curious, she approached it.

_THAT CREEP!_

She stormed out and ran down the hallway. James was still in breakfast, despite many teacher's attempts to get him to leave. In the end they had just given up. Lily stamped in.

"POTTER! WHY DO THESE LEAFLETS HAVE ME ALL OVER THE COVER?" she screamed. He opened an eye peacefully.

"I love your robes, Evans… so… harmonious…"

Lily blinked.

_Please, no…_

She slowly looked down, screeched and ran out of the hall in tears.

000

James relaxed in a chair, enjoying a rare moment of privacy. As he closed his eyes he felt his fingers tingle and wriggled them happily. Frowning, he realized his whole body was vibrating.

A loud crash made him open up his eyes. Looking next to him, where Sirius had been moments before he found there was now a giant hole in the floor. He gazed through it to see Sirius surrounded by rubble, debris and terrified first-years in the middle of a History of Magic lesson.

Professor Binns hadn't noticed anything and kept droning on.

James put two and two together to get… twenty two.

Sirius had been vibrating so hard he had drilled a hole through the floor.

**A/N – wow that's probably the longest chapter I've written ever! Thank you all so much my reviewers and you all rock. More dedications VERY soon!**


	6. Intermission

**A/N**

**It's a shortie, sorry… writer's block is a terrible thing… as are Biology revision notes…**

**Dedicated to HappeeGoLuckee and purple smurfs are real; I AM SUCH AN IDIOT PLZ PLZ PLZ FORGIVE MEEEEE!!!!**

**I am planning a sequel with Aaya, but we're stuck for what to turn James into… any ideas will be gratefully accepted!**

**Disclaimer: Muahahahahaaaaaa…**

**Intermission**

Professor McGonagall stared hard at the papers before her. She leafed through the Gryffindor's and put them to one side, and then picked up the Slytherin's, a small smile plucking the corner of her grim mouth. She was going to enjoy this.

Pulling out her special 'Slytherin Quill' and the ruby-red ink she gets made especially from Scrivenshaft's, she glanced at the first essay and with a practiced flick of the wrist she scrawled an 'F' in the top left corner. She repeated this process until all of the Slytherin's essays were marked. She liked marking them; they were incredibly easy to do so and it was so… _fun_…

Pulling the Gryffindor's towards her, she sighed slightly. She'd actually have to do some work now. Reading the first essay, she was quite happy to designate it an A.

The next was quite good too, and she reluctantly gave it an E. She glanced up at the name, and with horror noticed the peace sign around her name. She sighed deeply. For one small time that week she'd forgotten about Potter, Black and Lupin and whatever silly charade they had on.

A knock on the door broke her from her depressed reverie, and she barked;

"Enter!"

before turning back to her essay.

"Yes?"

She glanced up.

"Pettigrew! What is it?"

Peter looked very nervous and twitchy, shooting frightened glances to the left and right.

"I… I'd like to change dorms please."

Professor McGonagall eyed him suspiciously over her spectacles and he squirmed under her gaze.

"I suppose so. Take me to your dorm," she barked, and he looked up nervously.

"I don't think that's a good idea," he mumbled. Professor McGonagall raised a thin eyebrow, and he visibly cringed.

"Don't be ridiculous. Now lead the way," she gestured at the door and frogmarched him out.

As they reached the Common Room, the Gryffindors scrambled out of the way to let her past. She swept up the stairs and entered the dorm.

It was clearly divided into four sections.

On her right was… nothing. A blackness filled the side, and the walls either side were grey and dark, fading into the deep black to the side. Remus stuck his head out of the blackness; his pale face was a stark contrast to the blackness around.

"Goodmorning, Lupin."

He glared at her. "Is it?" he muttered and slunk back into the shadows. Unperturbed, she looked to the middle and threw her hand over her eyes; the light was blinding and she couldn't see anything. Blinking hard to remove purple and blue afterimages, she looked at Peter.

"Sirius is out," he mumbled. She wondered how he could tell.

To her left, a very pleasantly patterned bed floated past her head, James hanging a foot above it.

"Hello, Professor," he said, his lips still firmly clamped shut. The Professor looked at Peter inquiringly.

"Telepathy. Or telekinesis. I don't know. I don't stay in here much." The Professor cast her eye from the patterned bed, to the five foot high slogans, to the floating homework, and sighed. The peace insignas on the wall had started invading the final bed in the room; Peter's. It was unslept in, the sheets smooth, but otherwise it was scruffy and she had a distinct impression it was trying to worm through the wall. She sighed.

"Very well. I'll get you transferred as soon as I can."

She swept out, and Peter took one last, relieved look at his former dorm, stuffed his few possessions into his case and slumped out after her.

**A/N**

**People have been asking where Peter is so…**

**RSVP!! (Review S'il Vous Plaît)**


	7. GLITTER!

**A/N**

**May I just say a big thanks to all who review! Because there are so many of you, I'm going to dedicate this chapter to more than one. Sorry, guys, but at this rate I won't be able to cover you all!**

**Dedicated to maraudersGIRL92, An-Jelly-Ca (love your name by the way) and DA-chen.**

**:D so many reviews! Yey! Please keep going!**

**Shouts to Ayame, who, though you may not know, thinks up of most of these ideas. I just put them in a logical plotline.**

**Cya in your reviews! lol**

Lily pushed open her eyes happily. It was a Saturday – who wouldn't be? She snuggled under her covers, pulling them up and wriggling her toes in the soft fabric. Closing her eyes again, she began to drift off, or at least she tried to, but a pillow in the face is a bit of an obstruction when you're trying to go to sleep.

She spluttered and shot upright, to see Sophie by her bed, grinning manically.

"What did you do that for?" she snapped. Lily wasn't a morning person. Sophie grinned again, skipping around Lily's bed and then flipping over her. Lily groaned, the very sight of so much movement so early making her feel tired. _How on earth does she do it?_

She was disturbed from her reverie by another pillow.

"Alright! Alright! I'm up!"

She staggered upright, and glanced outside. She turned away, froze, and turned back again. Swearing under her breath, she pulled on her robes and ran out of the bedroom, leaving a perplexed but still manically grinning Sophie standing by her bed.

---

Professor McGonagall glanced up as the blur that was now communally recognised as Sirius Black walked into detention.

"You're late, Black," she snapped, glaring at him, looking disapprovingly at his messy hair. At least, she guessed it was his hair – it seemed to be a little darker than the rest of the giant blur. With some effort, he pushed himself back into the visual spectrum.

"I'm not late, Professor, I've just got back from Professor Dumbledore's office like you told me to," he replied innocently. The Professor glared at him again.

"And what exactly have you done that I have supposedly sent you to the Head's office for?"

Sirius grinned evilly. "Oh, _I _haven't done anything, Professor."

She opened her mouth, getting slightly annoyed (!) when a very bedraggled Lily Evans collapsed into the room.

"Professor! Look outside!" she gasped, struggling for breath. Because it was Lily Evans – and _only _because it was Lily Evans – the Professor did so. She scanned the familiar landscape, tutting in annoyance.

"Miss Evans, what is it I'm – " she was cut short by her own gasp as her eyes found the Astronomy Tower.

James Potter was… chained to it. Yes, chained. With chains. She looked again. Definitely chained. He had somehow managed to get hold of some fluorescent paint – she looked at Sirius. He shrugged. They didn't know what fluorescent paint was; it wasn't supposed to be invented for another 20 odd years. Sirius couldn't be bothered to explain the fact he was no longer attached firmly to this time or dimension, also explaining why he was able to know to go to Professor Dumbledore's office before Professor McGonagall had even considered asking him to, so he shrugged.

The number of peace signs on that roof was… astounding, to say the least. They stood and stared at it for a few more minutes, before a quiet cough interrupted them from the doorway.

"It is rather remarkable, is it not?" asked a calm voice from behind them. Lily and Sirius exchanged looks – as much as a blur can exchange a look – and Professor McGonagall spun around.

"Albus, this is getting ridiculous! He's made a complete _mess _of the school, just _look _at the hallway outside – " They did so, and were momentarily blinded by the spectacular display of colours and general… floweriness.

"And now he's _chained_, yes, _chained _himself to the top of the tower! Where is this going to _end_?" Professor McGonagall's lips were now so tight they were practically non-existent.

"Now, now, Minerva, no need to get frustrated. He's a perfectly sensible boy." Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow. "I know, he may seem a little… strange, at times, but he knows when to stop."

"ALL YOU OPPRESSED SPIRITS OF NATURE! RISE UP AND BE AT ONE WITH THE EARTH!"

Professor McGonagall looked at him again, before sweeping past them all and into the corridor beyond, sending a pack of first years – yes, they travel in packs now, to prevent any of them getting… lost… into the 'darker' patches of the school – flying as she stormed down to the bottom of the tower.

A few of the braver and more skilled members of James' 'cult' were balancing on brooms around him, hands linked and legs crossed, channelling their good karma around the school. They kept a wide berth from the library, though. That was irretrievable.

"POTTER!" They all looked down, an incredibly furious Professor meeting their eyes. "GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE OR, MERLIN KNOWS, YOU'LL BE OUT OF SCHOOL SO FAST YOUR HAT WON'T SPIN!"

James looked peacefully at her. "It is within the interests of the earth and Mother Nature to protest against the barbaric abuse she has been put under lately."

A volley of curses and foul language floated up before Professor Dumbledore silenced her with a flick of his wand.

"Ah… Mr Potter… perhaps we could make some sort of arrangement?" he called up, speaking quietly but still perfectly audible. James nodded slowly. They were getting somewhere.

"We ask for a recycling system of parchment! Oh, and less abuse of the Forbidden Forest! Trees have feelings too!" he shouted down, his followers nodding in agreement. The Professor nodded, much to Professor McGonagall's annoyance, and James detached himself, stepping into the air. They all gasped, expecting him to plummet to his death, but he floated down quite calmly, surrounded by his followers. With a curt, but very relaxed nod to the little party he met, he walked back towards the Gryffindor Common Room, his followers in tow.

---

Fellow Remus lovers may be wondering where he was during this little escapade. Well, his location was the library, but his occupation was far from studying. He had developed… well, you'll just have to wait and see.

"It's ready," he whispered, and his clan huddled around. "It's alive!" he laughed manically, and his clan nodded appreciatively.

"Deep."

---

Sirius emerged from the ethereal plane somewhere near Sophie's left ear, causing him to collapse onto her.

"Hi, Sirius!" she said, her very words sounding… well, sugar high. He smiled at her, and gave her a small vial. It sparkled in the light, showing up its contents.

"Enjoy!" he said, before shimmering away again. She tipped some of the contents out onto her hand, smiled evilly and pranced out the room.

"Oh Liiiily…"

---

James returned to the Common Room, met with either frightened retreat or hearty applause. He sat himself comfortably in the chair by the fire, his followers sitting below him, and they shared a moment of meditation before he produced a similar-looking vial to Sirius', not that he knew that.

"This is…"

"Glitter!" gasped one of the younger followers, blushing embarrassedly when the gaze of the others was turned to him.

"Well done," James said with a slight smile. They were so innocent, so corruptible when they were that age.

"This is not just _glitter_," he said, looking from one to another. This took some time, firstly due to the fact there were so many of them and secondly because he took so long to look. "It is… special glitter," he finished mystically, holding it up to the candlelight.

The followers gazed at it eagerly – relaxed eagerly – and were very pleased to see it consisted of little flowers or peace signs. James tipped out some onto his open hand, moving it so it shimmered in the light. As it shimmered, they saw it bunched into several slogans, including "Make love, not war!" and "Flower Power!" before returning to its original lump when James stopped moving his hand. The followers nodded appreciatively, looking at one to the other. This was… good.

---

Remus also produced a small vial, also filled with glitter, from the inside of his robes as his little clan emerged from the dark depths of the library and slunked down the corridor. They had invented a new way of walking – the slunk. It wasn't quite a slink, and very similar to a skulk – it was a slunk. They trailed the glitter on the floor behind them, and it crept along the floor and up the walls, making the hallway –

Black.

---

Sophie couldn't find Lily, but she soon bumped into Remus and the others, quite literally. They all hissed angrily, swatting at the light she brought with pale hands. Remus stood forwards.

"Why do you disturb the dark relaxation of our tortured souls?" he asked, and an idea popped into Sophie's mind. Behind her back, she opened the small vial.

"Oh, no reason," she said brightly, causing a few of them to hiss at the sheer cheeriness. With a fluid motion she cast the contents at the troupe.

They cowered on the floor, hissing and screaming. "It buuuurns!" they cried, and with a quick smile Sophie shimmered out of the visible spectrum, and was very proud of herself when she did – it was her first time, after all.

---

Peeves floated down the corridor, chuckling to himself. These young boys did know how to get the whole castle in an uproar, didn't they? To his delight, when he turned the corner he bumped into Remus' troupe, just recovering from their little dousing. The leading boy glared up at him, emo-style.

"Life is an eternal abyss, and I am the leader of the damned."

His little troupe nodded appreciatively. "Deep."

Peeves grinned. "Now surely it's not _that _bad," he sniggered. With a glare and a slightly joltier throw than Sophie's Remus cast his glitter onto Peeves, who strangely absorbed it, and began to moan.

"The blackness… it buuuuurns…"

Remus nodded darkly at his troupe, who slunked after him.

**A/N**

**Only one day left after this! –gasp- But fear not, because even if this day doesn't stretch over a few more chapters there will be a coupla epilogues Aaya and I have devised, so enjoy!**

**My thanks to ilovekyosohma and her FANTASTIC emo lines – that last one was one of hers so thanks soo much:)**

**See y'all next chappie!**


	8. Emo Wolf

**A/N**

**Dear god! It's been months! **_**Months**_**! I am SO sorry! I know how awful it is when the author doesn't update for AGES.**

**This is more of a little chapter, but still important. Dedicated to emzy lupin, Dave the L's gal (I take it that's a GN reference? I like it!) and LunaSky (I think that covers everyone apart from anonymous, but if not don't worry you will get a dedication at some point!).**

**Disclaimer stuff. Hope you enjoy.**

James was worried. That's right, worried. The flower-loving, eternally joyful James was… worried. It wasn't a big worry – well, in reality it was, just that the amount of space it occupied in his mind wasn't as large as it could have been; most of his mind was devoted to making the karma in the school perfect (apart from the library, of course), so it was only a small fraction which was devoted to the upcoming problem.

The full moon.

Sirius wasn't often present in the current time; the last time James had 'spoken' to him he had muttered something about Mods and Goth Juice before phasing out again, so he hadn't really been able to discuss it with anyone. Dumbledore was largely confined to his office currently; he had to be in order to ignore the complete and utter perversion of the rules which was currently taking place.

(Professor McGonagall sent another concentrated burst of magic at the doorway, but to no avail. Professor Dumbledore, relaxing in his office, allowed a small smile to worm across his face before he held the small vial back up to the light, to which it audibly _hissed _and shrank away. He muttered something under his breath which might have been 'genius' before walking towards the window and surveying the grounds, another smile temporarily on his face as he saw the two distinct groups in the grounds – the third one _never _ventured outside unless under heavy cloud cover. His hands clasped behind his back, he surveyed his school again. Those boys were a _hell _of a trouble but they did make his life worth living. Why else do you think they lasted in school for so long?)

Anyway.

With Sirius gone and Dumbledore… indisposed James had a problem he couldn't really solve. So, with his large and magically-adept brain and remarkable intelligence, what did he do?

He asked Lily, of course.

---

"Hey…" he murmured under his breath. Well, to say that's an understatement; he made the 'e' last for several moments which resulted in Lily's already considerably large annoyance with him escalate until it needed that _little _push to drive her over the edge, which happened to take form as the next few words. "Evans, I don't suppose… you know…"

"Potter, you had better choose your next words _very wisely_. They had better not, completely for _your _sake, because I have absolutely _no problem _with sticking this wand into various places on your body, include such phrases as 'peace', 'bad karma' or 'chill', or _God _help me I don't think Remo's **tendrils of blackness **–

(At which point the authoress apologises for her terrible abuse of the Bold, but insists that if you have _seen _Remo's **tendrils of blackness** you will know that this is the only way to do them justice, and also apologises for the interruption)

– will hold me back," she finished, panting slightly, emerald eyes ablaze. James opened his mouth on instinct, thought better of it and slowly closed it again.

"Errm… I… like… have a problem, you know?" he risked, wincing as Lily pursed her lips. When she pursed her lips, all hell was about to ensue.

"Continue," she said, her voice just that little bit _too _calm for it to be safe.

"Well, like, I need to, you know…" he mumbled. Lily managed to suck in her lips that extra millimetre, causing James to visibly cringe.

"No, Potter, unfortunately I do not know, and at this precise moment in time I am eternally grateful that I don't understand your insane mind, because I would frankly believe that even _two minutes _in its presence would lower my IQ considerably."

James frowned. He was quite sure there might have been an insult in there somewhere, but due to the fact his entire brain was _chilling _he didn't have the time to work it out. Maybe later. And what was IQ, anyway? Never mind. Back to the problem. Deep breaths.

He looked at Lily again, who also seemed to be taking deep breaths. "Errm, Evans," he risked, and she turned her attention to him fully, evoking another wince. "I need to," he continued, resisting the urge to blurt one of his 'slogans'. "I need tocontactSirius," he blurted out, just managing to keep his voice calm.

"Very well," she sighed theatrically and tossed her hair slightly. "I have got a theory. Do you know what _this _is?" she asked, producing a small vial from the inside of her robe. James squinted at it. The contents appeared to be shunning the light, and if he _really _concentrated he could hear a faint hissing emitting from it. He frowned and shook his head, causing another theatrical sigh from the woman who was _entirely _enjoying exploiting the fact the one boy who had caused the whole school to be in an uproar was asking _her _for help. "This is… Remo Glitter," she finished dramatically. James was quite sure he could hear the capital G.

"Remo glitter?" he cautioned, and Lily tutted.

"More like… Remo Glitter," she said, and the lights seemed to flicker before James sent them a warning look.

"And what do we do with this… Remo Glitter," he asked, glaring at the lights in a 'you even think about it and I'll find a large bucket of water' way.

"_You_," Lily continued, "find Sirius when he is near the visible spectrum and toss the contents over him. That should anchor him for a moment. Then you'll have to grab him or something."

"Or something?" James asked, and got another dangerous glare from Lily.

"Well, I can't think of _everything_, can I?" she muttered, and flounced out. James sighed and held the glitter up to the light. Well, it was better than nothing.

---

James sighed. He'd spent his entire evening doing _calculations _to see if he could figure out the next time Sirius would involuntarily come back into the present. It didn't look good. A small patch of shimmer grinned and Sirius materialised beside him.

With a fumbling movement James cast the Remo Glitter over Sirius, who merely shrugged it off.

"What was that for?" he grumped. Actually, it was more of a 'whatwasthatfor' with the speed of James' last Quidditch goal; ie very fast.

"Well, you know," he muttered. "The full moon, is like, karmically, disrupting, you know?"

Sirius sighed. "Look, don't worry about the full moon, I've got it covered. Anyway, I've got to be off, see you in – " he glanced at a digital watch " – half an hour? Usual place. Anyway, future's calling, gotta be off!" And with that he yet again phased into whatever half-physical world he currently inhabited. James shook his head slightly and stood up.

Well, with his new walk, the Shrieking Shack was _easily _more than half an hour's walk. And besides, he had to delegate responsibility when he was gone. How else would he keep the emo population under control?

---

Sophie slowly phased back into a low enough frequency to talk to Lily without giving her friend a headache. The latter glared at her dangerously before flicking her hair – Sophie winced; not the _hair flicking _– tutted slightly under her breath – aargh, no, she tutted _as well_ – and wrote another line on her Potion's essay.

"Err, Lily?" Her friend slowly turned dangerously glowing eyes.

"Yes?" Her voice was beginning to dampen Sophie's ever-cheerful atmosphere. She might even have to go to the hippies and ask for some karma cleansing; she had to be completely high when she tried to phase, or it just… wouldn't work. And Sirius would be getting bored in Limbo.

"Well, do we have any homework due?" she asked quickly. Lily slowly closed her eyes and opened them again in an extended blink.

"You _really _need to keep check of your dimensions, Soph," she sighed. "It's _Saturday._ Which means it's _Sunday _tomorrow, which means no lessons, so no homework."

Sophie frowned. "Oh, is it Saturday? My mistake. So how was Friday?"

"Uneventful," Lily sighed. "Same usual insanity as always – wait a minute, what do you mean how was Friday? You were there too!"

Sophie smiled briefly. "Got to check my times, I could end up meeting myself and that'll just cause a _whole _lotta sugar… anyways, Monday calling! Bye!!!!!" Lily opened her mouth to protest about the extra exclamation marks, but Sophie had already joined her future self next Monday. At least, she presumed it was next Monday. Knowing Sophie it could be 1863 and she wouldn't notice. Surely all this time-travelling can't be doing _anyone _any good.

She sighed, ran her fingers through her hair and turned back to her Potions essay. _Some _people remembered there was a next week, too.

---

James had been sitting in silent meditation for some time when Sirius phased in beside him. He continued to hum for a while, Sirius starting when he realised the complex bundle of arms and legs was him – after all, those positions were hardly natural – before he was sure the Shrieking Shack was as 'karmically cleansed' as it was going to get.

Sirius and James looked at each other and slowly transformed. Surveying each other through their animal eyes they took in the result of their little 'game' on their forms. Sirius frowned; he didn't think peace signs normally figured that heavily in a deer's pelt, but there you go. James placidly put his head to one side, trying to find a point of focus on Sirius before giving up, his small(er) mind struggling from the effort of trying to pin a constantly-moving object to one point.

"So…" James began, through telekinesis. Normally it would take him less time to speak it, but he had the restrictions of a deer brain and a mouth which was so _chilled _it would take a while to persuade it to open.

"We have about five minutes," Sirius beamed back at him through high-energy waves. Don't ask.

James frowned slowly. "But…"

"I chose a moment which meant we'd have time to prepare and stuff," he said, his 'voice' sounding slightly jumpy in James' head. He tried to pin it down and got a mental headache; imagine if you will trying to focus on a cricket chirping while bouncing on a trampoline in the middle of the A1 on a Monday, but the cricket wasn't actually real, just inside your mind. That's enough to give _anyone _a headache.

"So…" he tried again, but Sirius cut him off. He was wondering whether there was any point in conversation; after all, Sirius knew what he was going to say.

"He's in the tunnel," he said absently, cricket still jumping wildly. The springs on the trampoline were beginning to groan.

As if on cue, the black form which was Remo slunked in from the side tunnel. James and Sirius shared a nervous glance and slowly walked towards him. After a few pathetic moans and sighs the quivering werewolf looked up at them balefully, growled something under his breath which the two boys – or the deer and the dog – were _sure _had involved something to do with 'hell' and 'blackness'.

Looking at each other again, they sat down and kept their minds trained on each other, and their eyes on Remo. This was exceptionally hard for Sirius, who found it difficult to stay in this current dimension for a few seconds straight, but managed to compromise by being here and not here at the same time. Don't ask.

This was going to be a _long _night.

---

The third-year glanced at his classmates and tentatively reached out for the blackness. It sent out a thin tendril and wrapped itself around the hand; this tendril was revealed to be Bethany's hand.

"Yes?" she asked, monotone. The third-years squealed and ran off. Bethany rolled her eyes, sighed, and slunked back into the library. There were ancient tomes to emo-fy.

---

Because Sirius wasn't there all the time, and watching an emo wolf slump and howl miserably every few minutes isn't particularly interesting James sent out his mind. Maybe he could kill two birds with one stone tonight. Figuratively, of course. He disapproved of _any _killing of animals.

His karma waves wrapped gently around a paintbrush. With the help of Nearly-Headless Nick and a few other of the more 'cheerful ghosts' – those such as the Bloody Baron and Peeves had long floated off library-wards and never been heard of since – he began to paint. And paint. And paint.

Well, covering the _whole _school in peace signs is a _little _taxing, isn't it?

**A/N**

**Aww, there you are! Not much happening really, just the night of the penultimate day – don't worry, epilogues on their way – but it was still fun for me to write, so I hope it was fun for you to read. See y'all very soon!**


End file.
